


Just One More Thing

by sheepyshavings



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a silly fun prompt from tumblr, Pre-Relationship, peggy getting flustered over angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/pseuds/sheepyshavings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has a request to ask of Peggy. It's a simple thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Thing

Peggy tried to get all of the clothes in one handful, failing miserably when a pair of her slacks fell onto the laundry room floor. She bent down carefully, perching her pile of clean clothes on one leg while her arm reached out. She snagged the article and righted herself before the pile could topple.

A job well done.

She kicked her duffel bag open, holding the edges apart with one foot and dropping her clothes into it. When they all fit, more or less, she zipped it up and tossed it into the dumbwaiter, sending the machine up to the third floor. With that, Peggy brushed her hands off on her dress and exited the laundry room. She began her ascent upstairs, ready to catch a good night’s rest

What she didn’t expect to see down the hall was Angie, clad solely in a towel that barely covered her.

Angie was facing her own apartment door, fiddling with the lock. Her hair was tied up in a messy half-bun, locks falling over her face and obscuring her expression.

“Angie?”

Angie yelped, bringing a hand over her mouth and staring at Peggy, whom she just seemed to notice. The expression of shock on her face melted into embarrassment when she saw who it was.

“Oh, gosh, Peggy, thank goodness you’re here.”

Peggy eyed Angie from the dumbwaiter shaft, lifting her bag and lugging it over to the space between their rooms. She fished her key out of her pocket, slipping it in the door.

“Is everything alright? You seem to be a bit under-dressed for the weather.” Peggy threw Angie a sly grin, which Angie responded to with a raspberry.

“I was saying, I’m glad you’re here. I was _about_ to go shower when I realized I didn’t have any soap left. So I thought I’d come ask a nice neighbor like you if I could borrow some.”

Peggy heard the lock click and nudged open the door with her hip.

“And you locked yourself out?”

Angie’s face fell, her lips coming together in an extraordinary pout.

“I didn't mean to, plus Miriam’s asleep and I can’t get in until morning.” The pout turned to a look of pleading, Angie’s eyes widening and her lip trembling.

Peggy smiled, shoving her clothes inside her own room.

“And I suppose I should let you in?”

“I could pay you in schnapps later?”

Peggy barked at this, her laugh filling up the quiet hallway. Angie’s look of trepidation quickly found itself replaced by a cautious smile.

“ _Of course_ you can sleep in here tonight. You’ll have to take the floor, though. I’m afraid I hog all of the bed.”

“Oh, really?” Angie said, voice lifting. “Thank you so much, Pegs! You’re the best.” In her excitement, Angie’s hand slipped off the edge of her towel. There was a split second where Peggy’s mouth fell open, no words coming out.

Angie quickly gathered the towel around herself again, laughing and beginning to speak again. Peggy, on the other hand, found her mind at a fuzzy, useless blank.

She’d been with women in changing rooms before, plenty of times during the war. It was nothing anyone paid attention to after a point, other, greater things taking precedence.

But in this empty hallway save for the two of them, there wasn’t much else to focus on.

“Peggy? _Hellooo_.”

Peggy blinked a few times and saw Angie, towel-wrapped again, in front of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you just startled me.” She felt a blush creep up the back of her neck and cursed herself. It was _only a body._

“Jeeze, you never see a lady before?”

_A very nice body._

“Let’s get you all set up then, shall we?” Peggy said, almost choking on her words. She turned her face away, ignoring the question and willing the heat on her neck to calm itself.

Angie, who seemed to take no notice of this, sauntered into the room like she owned it.

“Have anything I can wear? I would wear this, but seems I can’t keep it on myself.” Angie chuckled to herself.

“Yes, take a look through the middle drawer, I’ll just be in the bathroom. Whatever fits you is fine.“

Peggy hurried into the bathroom, splashing cool water on her neck. She sighed and craned her neck, seeing the persistent patch of red, now rising up onto her face.

Since when did she care about Angie’s body?

“Hey, do you care if I wear something see through?” Angie’s voice called from the other room.

Peggy felt her cheeks turn the color of a tomato and groaned. It was going to be a long night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr page (sheepyshavings), as it was originally an anonymous request. I love Peggy getting flustered over Angie, and I love it when Angie has no idea what she's doing to Peggy. :)


End file.
